The Bridge
by elbcw
Summary: 'Aramis yelled, raised his gun, and shot the man who was responsible for killing their brother.' A simple mission goes a bit wrong – don't they all!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: A little something I bashed out this evening. I'm working on a longer story, but this would not leave me alone. I hope you enjoy it.

The Bridge

Chapter One

Athos and d'Artagnan watched as Porthos scrambled out of the window before turning and practically dragging Aramis after him. They tore across the ornate, manicured lawn at a sprint. Aramis was holding the papers they had been sent to retrieve and was stuffing them, with little care, into his doublet.

'I think we should run,' said d'Artagnan as he grabbed Athos shoulder to turn him around. Athos nodded his agreement and took off after d'Artagnan.

Porthos and Aramis were not far behind them, Athos could hear their boots crunching on the gravel of the chateaux's sweeping drive. D'Artagnan was out of the gates and had turned to his right and was heading towards the bridge and their horses. Athos knew that once they were across the bridge and had mounted up they would be able to escape with ease.

The man they had been sent to liberate the paperwork from was known to dislike horses, so he had none, despite there being an extensive stable block to the side of his home. The men who were pursuing them could only do so on foot. Athos chanced a look back. Following Aramis who was at the back of their little group Athos could see five men. They had heard a gun shot just before Porthos had jumped out of the window, so Athos suspected there had been six men.

The men following them were gaining on the musketeers. But the men following had probably not been riding hard for two days and barely slept in that time. The four of them were close to exhaustion. He was not surprised they were being caught up. As they reached the bridge Athos heard a grunt. He looked around and saw that one of the men had grabbed Porthos around the knees having dived at him in a last-ditch attempt to stop their escape.

Porthos was not hurt and kicked the man for his troubles before scrambling up and drawing his sword. He was soon engaged in a fight.

Athos was similarly accosted by two of the other men, he held them off with ease. All he needed to do was wait for an opening and he could deal with them. D'Artagnan and Aramis were fighting a man each.

Athos had been forced halfway across the bridge by his somewhat enthusiastic opponents. Porthos was a few yards in front of him with Aramis further back. The bridge was high, the landscape creating a natural defence for the old chateaux. The bridge was the only, easy, way to reach the building.

One of the men in front of him lunged towards him a little haphazardly. Athos took advantage and sliced his main gauche across the man's throat. The second man paused for a fraction of a second and paid for the hesitation with his life.

A yell from Aramis drew Athos' attention.

MMMM

They had been surprised to have reached the mans office so easily. Aramis was busy going through the paperwork in the desk, opening drawers and leafing through folders. Porthos was watching the entrance way through a crack in the barely open door. The window they had jemmied open sending a slight breeze into the room.

'Come on, our luck ain't gonna hold out much longer,' he said as Aramis pulled open the last drawer.

'I think this is it…'said Aramis, his brow furrowing as he scanned the document, he looked up and nodded.

Porthos walked from the door he had been guarding and headed straight to the window, eager to leave the chateaux before anyone noticed they were there. Aramis followed him. A faint sound drew his attention, some sixth sense had him turn, drawing his gun at the same time. Creeping up behind Aramis was a man holding a large candlestick. The man was about to hit Aramis with the improvised weapon, a blow, which if it did not kill his friend, would have left him seriously injured.

Porthos levelled his gun, he had no choice, and fired. A shocked Aramis turned back to see the recently deceased man collapse to the floor the candlestick landing on top of his still form.

'Come on…' urged Porthos as he reached the window and scrambled inelegantly out.

He turned and grabbed Aramis, pulling him out with haste. They broke into a fast run across the lawns towards their friends and the freedom they knew their horses would bring.

As they reached the bridge Porthos was annoyed to find himself forced to the ground. The man wrapped around his knees received as swift kick to the face for his troubles. Porthos regained his footing at the same time as his assailant. They drew their swords and began to fight.

The others were all engaged in their own fights. Porthos could not see Athos or d'Artagnan. He could see Aramis to his left forcing his opponent back a few paces and clearly on the verge of taking the man out. Porthos returned to his own fight.

The man was not using a parrying dagger so Porthos was quick to knock the sword aside and step in with a forceful stab to the man's gut. The dying man looked a little annoyed as he slid off Porthos' sword to the ground.

A yell from Aramis caused him to turn around.

MMMM

As they made their way from the room Porthos turned around raising his gun, Aramis did not know why until his friend fired and hit the man who had been creeping up behind him.

'Come on…' urged Porthos, not that Aramis needed much urging. The gun shot would have alerted the whole chateaux to their presence.

Porthos was out of the window and had paused. As Aramis went to pull himself through he was grabbed by Porthos and almost lifted out. His friend was clearly keen to make his escape. Aramis was of the same mind.

They ran hard, Aramis could sense the men closing in on them and was not very surprised when one of the men jumped forward passed him grabbing Porthos around the legs and bringing him to the ground.

Aramis did not have much time to take stock of their situation. He knew Porthos was on his feet again and that Athos was facing two men whilst d'Artagnan was to his left a little further onto the bridge fighting another.

His man was probably the weakest of the five. He forced the man back and it did not take him long to become uncoordinated and make a mistake that Aramis took advantage of. The man clutched at the wound to his throat as he sank to his knees.

Aramis paid him no further attention. He turned to assess which of his friends needed help. D'Artagnan had been forced right to the edge of the bridge which had a low wall running along its side. Aramis could see what was going to happen before it did so. He yanked his gun from his belt, hoping he would be in time but knowing that he would not be.

The man fighting d'Artagnan forced the musketeer back another step, his feet hit the low wall and he toppled backwards, the look of abject terror on his face was palpable.

Aramis yelled, raised his gun, and shot the man who was responsible for killing their brother.

MMMM

The men following them had gained quickly. D'Artagnan heard Porthos grunt as he was taken to the ground. Two men ran passed him and engaged Athos in a fight. He turned, just in time to fend off the first of several furious strokes of the sword of his opponent. The man was about his age and determined.

He took a couple of steps back, he was aware that where he was the man fighting him was likely to knock into Aramis. If that were to happen it might give the marksman's opponent the upper hand. Porthos was busy dealing with his opponent and d'Artagnan was aware of the clash of swords to his right where Athos was busy fighting two men.

He knew their skills were more than a match for the ill trained men, but it would only take a small mistake from one of them to cause injury or death. They were all fatigued from the journey.

The man fighting him pushed him back another step. The man was aggressive with his actions, d'Artagnan hoped this would cause him to make a mistake he could exploit. Another forceful step forward had d'Artagnan take another step back.

He had been aware that he had his back to the side of the bridge but had not thought much about it until the moment he hit the low wall. His heel clipped the stonework and his own momentum carried him backwards. The man in front of him grinned in triumph as d'Artagnan realised he would not be able to stop himself falling.

He felt weightless as he fell, he hoped he would die when he hit the ground, he knew the fall would not be survivable. The thought of a slow drawn out death from multiple injuries was not something he could bare.

MMMM


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Athos turned in time to see d'Artagnan fall over the side of the bridge. He was sure his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. The newest member of their little gang was the first to die. And in such a pointless way. He always expected to lose some or all of his closest friends in battle. He never doubted for a moment that they would all reach old age. But for d'Artagnan to be taken from them now, on what should have been a simple mission was too horrible to contemplate.

The man Aramis had shot, staggered a few paces to his right before falling backwards over the side of the bridge. Aramis slowly walked over to the edge of the bridge. Athos found he could not move. He wanted to join Aramis, felt that he should, but the ability to walk continued to evade him. He blinked back tears.

D'Artagnan was dead.

If not dead, mortally wounded. The fall could not be survived, he knew that. The rocky sides and bottom of the natural moat would have cut the unfortunate musketeer to pieces as he fell. Athos hated himself for hoping the young man's death had been swift.

Aramis had reached the edge of the bridge, Athos was shocked to see the marksman jump up onto the low wall and then jump down on the other side. His friend was not thinking straight, had he just thrown himself to his own death?

No. Aramis was standing on the other side of the wall looking down at something. Athos rushed forward.

MMMM

As Aramis had slowly walked towards the edge of the bridge he had readied himself for the sight. He had seen dead friends before. Their faces forever etched on his memory. He did not want to add d'Artagnan to that list but knew he had to. He owed it to his friend. If the poor man was still alive, Aramis was not about to leave him to die alone. He would find a way to reach his side and stay with him until the end.

The rocky landscape came into view, dropping rapidly away like a cliff top. But, at this end of the bridge he realised the low wall stretched several meters from the gaping maw of the ravine. There was solid ground beyond the low wall. Aramis stepped up onto the wall. He wavered for a second, as a feeling of faintness washed over him.

D'Artagnan was not dead.

The young man was lying, flat on his back, staring at the sky. He was not moving, other than breathing quickly. He was deathly pale.

Aramis jumped down and took a step forwards before kneeling by his brother.

'D'Artagnan?'

The man did not respond, he just continued to breath, quick panting breathes.

'D'Artagnan?' said Aramis a little louder.

He still did not get a response. Aramis leaned forward, putting himself in his friend's vision. D'Artagnan did not move, his eyes remained unfocused, gazing upwards, staring at nothing. Aramis reached out his hands and gently took the man's shoulders and squeezed them.

'Can you hear me? D'Artagnan, look at me.'

Aramis released the younger man and took his hand in his own instead.

'D'Artagnan can you squeeze my hand? Just show me that you can hear me?'

Still nothing. Aramis was aware of movement behind him. Athos and a very ashen looking Porthos were stood behind him watching.

'He thinks he's fallen,' said Aramis before turning back to their still friend, 'd'Artagnan, you're safe…you only fell a couple of feet. D'Artagnan, look at me?'

Very slowly d'Artagnan managed to refocus his eyes on Aramis' and squeezed the hand that held his at the same time.

'I'm not dead?'

D'Artagnan's voice was quiet and shaky.

Aramis smiled at him, 'no, my friend, you are not dead…you are very much alive…'

D'Artagnan went back to staring at the sky.

'Can you sit up?'

D'Artagnan looked at Aramis again and nodded very slightly. Aramis leaned forwards and gently slipped his arm behind the young musketeer's shoulders pulling him slowly into a sitting position.

MMMM

Porthos turned his back on d'Artagnan and sat heavily on the wall. He felt Athos rest his hand on his shoulder and squeeze. Porthos was struggling to hold back tears.

When he had seen the younger man fall he had not known what to do with himself. It was not until Athos had grabbed his arm and led him forward that he had been able to move again. When they had reached the spot where they could see d'Artagnan, prone on the ground with a very concerned Aramis leaning over him, trying to coax a reaction from the man, Porthos still did not know what to do with himself. What if d'Artagnan was badly injured? Even the short distance he had fallen could prove disastrous.

As Aramis encouraged their friend to sit up, Porthos found he had to sit down. He was aware of Aramis talking quietly to d'Artagnan behind him. He managed to twist around as Athos stepped over the low wall and took d'Artagnan by the arm and helped Aramis to pull the man up. They supported most of his weight as the shaking man was walked forward and helped to step back over onto the safer side of the wall. Porthos reached his arm around his friend and gently pulled d'Artagnan toward him in a brotherly embrace. The young man was still breathing fast and shaking.

'Shh…it's OK now. We've got you,' said Porthos quietly as he watched Athos walk across the bridge.

Aramis crouched down in front of them both.

'It's OK, you'll stop shaking in a few minutes…Probably about the same time we stop shaking as well,' said Aramis with a smile, 'Athos has gone to get you some water.'

Porthos glanced back towards the chateaux. There was no sign of anyone else following them. Athos returned with a water skin and after removing the stopper held it out to d'Artagnan. Porthos was relieved to see the young man take the skin himself and although he was still shaking he managed to take a drink without aid.

'Help me get the horses ready. The sooner we leave the better,' said Athos, as he too glanced towards the chateaux.

Porthos helped d'Artagnan to stand and let Aramis take over shepherding duties as he hastened to catch up with Athos. He glanced back and saw Aramis walking slowly with d'Artagnan who although still very pale was walking more of less normally.

MMMM

As he settled his breathing d'Artagnan glanced back to the spot on the bridge he had fallen over. He still could not quite believe he was not dead. The man he had been fighting had fallen a few feet from his position and was now dashed across the rocks at the bottom. He had been very lucky.

Aramis held him a little tighter, 'don't dwell on it. It won't be your only near miss.'

'I really thought that was it,' d'Artagnan replied.

'So did we. I think Porthos was crying. Athos was certainly holding back tears…don't tell them that though. We are manly Musketeers who are not supposed to show emotion.'

D'Artagnan managed to chuckle as they continued to walk across the bridge. By the time they reached the horses he was walking on his own, although he was aware of Aramis remaining very close by and watching him carefully.

'Will you be alright to ride?' asked Athos, no hint of emotion in his voice, d'Artagnan realised how good he was at hiding how he really felt. D'Artagnan stole a quick glance at Aramis who raised his eyebrows knowingly.

'I think so.'

'Think?' said Porthos. D'Artagnan again glanced at Aramis who struggled to hide a smirk, Porthos' eyes were red where he must have wiped away the tears.

'I'll be fine…and you will all keep an eye on me anyway,' d'Artagnan said as he looked around at them all.

'That we will,' said Aramis slapping him across the back, causing the younger man to wince.

'Perhaps you could restrain from breaking him, now that we have him back from the dead?' suggested Athos with a shake of his head.

Suitably admonished Aramis turned back to d'Artagnan who was looking at his horse with a little trepidation.

'Now, if I help you up, are you going to stay up?' asked Aramis indicating the waiting horse.

Porthos and Athos, who had both mounted, watched with concern. D'Artagnan looked at them each, knowing they all had his best interests at heart.

'I'm fine now,' said d'Artagnan with exasperation, 'I don't intend to fall off anything again. Ever. Once was enough, thanks.'

'Once was enough for us as well,' remarked Porthos.

The End


End file.
